vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, on this videocassette. (Titles 17 US code, sections 501 and 206). Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Anchor Bay Entertainment * Gullane Entertainment Opening Credits * "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" * Based on the Railway Series the Rev. W. Awdry * Adaptation by: Britt Allcroft * "Thomas' Trackside Tunes" * Storyteller: George Carlin, Alec Baldwin * All Songs by: Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell * Directed by: David Mitton Song Titles * "Donald's Duck" Nameboard *Percy *Thomas *Rusty *Gordon *Duncan *Henry *James *Duck *Bill & Ben *Stepney *Toby *Cranky *Music Video Coming Up Soon! Song Titles (cont.) * "Sir Topham Hatt" * Sing Along with Thomas Nameboard (cont.) *Thomas *Harold *James *Gordon *Percy *George *Lady Hatt *Bill *Ben *Stepney *Next Song Coming Up! Song Titles (cont.) * "Come for the Ride" * Sing Along with Thomas Nameboard (cont.) *Percy *Thomas *Rusty *Gordon *Duncan *Henry *James *Duck *Bill & Ben *Stepney *Toby *Cranky *Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles * "Gordon and the Gremlin" Nameboard (cont.) *Toby *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Skarloey *Harold *Rusty *Edward *Oliver *Next Song Coming Up! Song Titles (cont.) * "Harold the Helicopter" * Sing Along with Thomas Nameboard (cont.) *James *Cranky *Henry *Thomas *Percy *Gordon *Caroline *Duck *Toby *Next Song Coming Up! Song Titles (cont.) * "Percy's Seaside Trip" * Sing Along with Thomas Nameboard (cont.) *Thomas *Harold *James *Gordon *Percy *George *Lady Hatt *Bill *Ben *Stepney *Next Song Coming Up! Song Titles (cont.) * "Accidents Will Happen" * Sing Along with Thomas Nameboard (cont.) *Percy *Thomas *Rusty *Gordon *Duncan *Henry *James *Duck *Bill & Ben *Stepney *Toby *Cranky *Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) * "Trucks" Ending Credits * Storyteller Direction by: Britt Allcroft * Television Stories by: Britt Allcroft & David Mitton * Director of Photography: Terence Permane * Assistant Director: Steve Asquith * Production Management: Graeme MacArthur * Production Co-ordinator: Melanie Inskip * North American Production Coordinator; Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner * Camera Crew: Nigel Permane, Simon Heck * Gaffer: Michael Ryan * Model Shop Supervisor: Brian Rutland * Special Effects Supervisor: David Eves * Set Dresser: Julie McKay * Senior Model Maker: Martin Gaskell * Model Crew: Conrad Ayling, Sophie Brown, Anton Christian, Angela Haycock, Chris Lloyd, Tracy Milham, Jennie de Naeyer * Figurines: Jonathan Saville * Stagehands: Matthew Veale, Eleanor Denman * Railway Consultant: David Maidment * Lighting Equipment Supplied by: Lee Lighting Ltd. * Periscope Lens Supplied by: Grip House Ltd. * Sound Effects and Dubbing: Maidstone Studios * Dubbing Mixer: Mike Erander * North American Sound Supervisor: Bill Maither * North American Audio Engineer: Mark DeSimone * Post Production Facilities: The Houst * Editor: John L. Wright * Music Composed by: Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell * Made at: Shepperton Studios, London, England * Processed by: Technicolor * Executive Producer: Angus Wright * Produced by: Britt Allcroft and David Mitton * A Gullane Pictures Release Closing Logos *Gullane Entertainment *Please Visit Our Web Site at www.thomasthetankengine.com *© Gullane (Thomas) Limited 1998 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:VHS Category:Gullane Entertainment Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment Category:2001